warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Soma Prime
La Soma Prime es la versión Prime del rifle de asalto Soma. Principalmente ofrece un aumento en el tamaño del cargador y en la capacidad de munición, así como leves aumentos en el daño físico y en la probabilidad de estado. Características Este arma inflige principalmente daño . Ventajas: *Alto daño y de – efectivo contra salud y armadura. *La segunda probabilidad crítica, junto a la Soma, la Boltor Telos y la Gorgon Prisma, más alta de todos los rifles automáticos, solamente por detrás de la Battacor. *Muy alta cadencia de fuego. *Buena precisión. *Gran cargador y munición máxima. *Dos polaridades por defecto. Desventajas: *El segundo daño más bajo de todos los rifles, junto a la Soma, sólo por detrás de la Grakata. *Bajo daño de – menos efecto contra escudos. *Baja velocidad de recarga. *Eficiencia de munición por debajo de lo normal. Consejos * Una costruccion enfocada a daño critico usando Punto de impacto, Mira de argón y/o Retraso crítico combinado con Sentido vital y/o Disparo martillo es la mejor forma de modificar esta arma para aprovechar su gran probabilidad de daño critico para aumentar su débil daño base. * Disparando corts rafagas y haciendo headshots incrementara significantemente su eficiencia. * El tiempo de recarga puede ser acortado su se usa un ataque de arma o esquivar rodando cuando el tiempo de recarga sea de 3/4. Esto funciona porque, al igual que muchas armas antiguas, el cargador es actualizado a este tiempo (3/4) en lugar de al final, haciendo que el tiempo restante sea extraño. * Debido a la alta tasa de daño combinada con su bajo daño base, la Soma Prime puede tener insuficiencia de munición. Usando Mutación de munición de rifle y/o Carroñero de rifle se puede recuperar un suministro constante de munición. Alternativamente, la munición puede reponerse instantáneamente usando Restauradores de munición de escuadrón. Adicional mente, el mod Carrier's Caja de munición da reservas de municion y convierte la municion que no se usa en municion para el arma equipada. ** El alto consumo de munición de la Soma Prime's hace que Retraso crítico sea una buena opcion, ya que el mod incrementa el daño critico mientras disminuye la Cadencia de fuego, mejorando la eficiencia de la municion. Curiosidades * The Soma Prime was one of the first prime items which had colorable gold parts. This trait was shared with the Vasto Prime, Nova Prime and the Pyra Prime Syandana. * Unlike other Prime weapons, weapon skins used on the Soma Prime will not change the weapon model to the non-Prime variant. The gold ring around the receiver will still appear with a skin applied, and the magazine will move behind the trigger. * The ring-like formation through which the Warframe holds the weapon with their left hand rotates while firing, making this one of the few primary weapons that have firing animations. ** Like its non-prime version, the Soma Prime's magazine passes up through its receiver as it fires, with the portion of the magazine consumed indicating the amount of ammo left. Bóveda Prime *En Noviembre 15, 2016 se anuncio que la Soma Prime, junto con Nova Prime y Vasto Prime, entrarian al Bóveda Prime y serian retirados de las tablas de recompensas en Noviembre 22, 2016. Todos los componentes preexistentes o armas completamente construidas permanecerán como están. Media Historial de actualizaciones *El rango de maestría aumentó de 6 a 7 *Reduced damage of Soma Prime in Conclave. *Soma Prime damage decreased in Conclave. *Fixed Soma Prime Barrel duplicate rewards on Relics. *Fixed the Huntsman Soma Skin not applying properly to the Soma Prime. *Fixed Soma Prime not sitting properly on Saryn when holstered. *Fixed an error that would occur when viewing Soma Prime in the Códice. *Slightly reduced the damage of Soma Prime in PvP. *Soma Prime is now usable in PvP. *Updated audio on Soma Prime. *Fixed additional ammo clips showing on Soma Prime. *Slightly reduced Soma Prime audio. *Fixed Soma Prime and Vasto Prime not being visible in the Códice. *Introduced via Nova Prime Access. }} Véase también *Soma, the standard version of this gun. *Aksomati, the machine pistol counterparts of this weapon. *Raza dobles, battle-hatchets inspired by Soma's design. *Phaedra, Archwing rifle described as the Soma's big-sister. en:Soma Prime Categoría:Actualización 15